Revelações
by G The Poet
Summary: Kara e Lena desenvolvem sua relação de amizade para algo mais. Pessoal essa é minha "primeira" fic é mais uma escrita terapêutica de qualquer forma aceito sugestões e espero que gostem! This fanfic was written in Portuguese but I tried to write in a way that if you are willing to translate, It doesn't change too much, hope you guys enjoy!
1. Sorvetes e Câmeras

Sorvetes e Câmeras

\- Lena! - Kara chamou do outro lado da rua acenando, Lena sorriu com a visão de sua loira favorita quase saltando na calçada de felicidade

\- Kara! - ela cumprimentou sorrindo - se eu soubesse que te chamar pra tomar sorvete iria te deixar tão feliz eu teria feito isso antes! - ela observou as bochechas da loira ficarem rosadas

\- É... eu... mas... quem não gosta de sorvete? - Kara tropeçou nas palavras enquanto olhava pro chão e mexia nos óculos um tic nervoso que a morena achava extremamente fofo, alias ela achava que a repórter era quase um unicórnio de tanta fofura.

\- Kara... - ela chamou docemente não querendo torturá-la mais '- vamos tomar sorvete.

A loira olhou pra cima enquanto estendia o braço para Lena

\- Senhorita? Você me daria a honra da sua companhia para tomar o Gelatto mais maravilhoso de toda sua vida? - perguntou Kara brincando com as sobrancelhas fazendo uma pose exagerada, Lena riu da amiga enquanto enlaçava seu braço no dela e começavam a caminhar para o parque

\- Quanta galantia, a senhorita me lisonjeia - disse a morena fingindo timidez o que fez as duas rirem - Obrigado por aceitar vir comigo eu realmente precisava sair do escritório hoje.

\- Pra que servem os amigos? - perguntou Kara sorrindo, Lena apenas sorriu de volta mas seu coração apertou com a palavra "amigos" era tudo que elas sempre seriam, era como Kara a via mas ela balançou a cabeça limpando esses pensamentos não era hora pra isso, Kara a puxou para um carrinho de sorvete onde um senhor de cabelos brancos estava atendendo ele cumprimentou as duas e Lena percebeu que Kara devia visitá-lo muitas vezes pela familiaridade com que os dois se cumprimentaram.

\- Lena esse é Jacob dono do melhor sorvete da América, Jacob essa é Lena...

\- A menina que você disse que traria aqui um milhão de vezes? Olá senhorita Luthor, eu estava começando a achar que você era uma invenção de Kara - disse o senhor simpático, com um sorriso que acentuava as rugas dos seus olhos. Kara estava olhando para a tudo ao seu redor menos para a morena que lhe encarava com uma sobrancelha levantada fazendo uma pergunta silenciosa

\- Ahhh... Bom fique sabendo que fui eu quem a chamei para tomar sorvete ela simplesmente me disse que conhecia um lugar. - o senhor gargalhou com a resposta fazendo Kara corar em um tom de vermelho profundo.

\- Bom acho que vou colocar calda de morango no seu sorvete Kara, pra combinar com o seu rosto. - ele e Lena riram com o rosto chocado da loira

\- Rao não! Não devia ter trazido você, agora, vocês - disse ela apontando para os dois ainda rindo - se juntaram pra... argh! - ela cruzou os braços e exalou olhando pro chão.

\- Ok Sunny Danvers você quer o seu sorvete ou não? - perguntou Lena segurando um sorvete de chocolate para a loira que pegou fazendo beicinho. Elas se despediram de Jacob e continuaram caminhando no parque em um silêncio confortável e se sentaram em um banco mais isolado depois de terminarem o seus sorvetes.

\- Agora você pode me dizer o que te irritou tanto pra te fazer sair do escritório? Não que eu não goste mas geralmente sou eu que tenho que te arrastar de lá fazendo birra!

\- Kara! Eu sou uma Luthor eu não faço birra! - isso fez a repórter rir jogando a cabeça pra trás

\- Então eu posso ligar pra Jess pra confirmar isso? E para os seguranças e para o seu motorista e...

\- Tá bom já entendi ok, mas é porque eu tenho coisas importantes pra fazer. - disse Lena cruzando os braços

\- Bom... como eu sei que você ainda não conquistou sua independência biológica sobre a comida acho que comer ainda é uma coisa importante.

\- Há controvérsias...

\- Lena!

\- Ok ok de qualquer forma, o que esta me irritando são esses malditos repórteres, sem ofensa - ela disse se virando pra Kara que somente acenou de volta- não sei bem o que deu neles mas parece que alguma coisa deu a ideia pra eles de que eu estou namorando alguém e agora eles me ligam o dia todo querendo informações, eu sou uma CEO não tenho tempo nem pra almoçar quem dirá... namorar alguém! - disse ela passando as mãos nos cabelos irritada, Kara não pode deixar de olhar seu pescoço exposto pelo gesto e seu decote, ela jurou que viu um sutiã preto rendado por entre a camisa desabotoada antes de se obrigar a olhar pra cima antes de ser pega.

\- Bom realmente é estranho mas não posso te dizer nada, Snaper não é fã de fofocas e Cat teria me perguntado se ela suspeitasse de algo.

\- Não ninguém da CatCo me ligou o que me deixou até surpresa. - disse Lena ela abriu a boca pra continuar mas o celular de Kara tocou a loira se desculpou e levantou para atender.

\- Bom eu não sei de nada no momento mas logo vou saber - ela disse voltando a se sentar no banco depois de colocar o celular no bolso - era Cat e ela quer saber como ela foi a última a saber da fofoca sobre o novo possível caso amoroso de Lena Luthor - a loira disse com um sorriso melancólico.

\- Você tem que ir - Lena apertou o ombro de Kara - obrigado por ter vindo.

\- Não foi nada Lena.

\- Diga a Cat que ela ser a última a saber é uma vergonha para o título que ela possui. - isso fez Kara rir

\- Rao ela vai ficar furiosa. De qualquer forma eu vou tentar descobrir a fonte dessa fofoca, você devia tirar o dia de folga.

\- Uhum se quiser pode passar no meu apartamento mais tarde, pizza e vinho são sempre bem vindos. - disse Lena, Kara olhou nos olhos da morena, ela parecia muito cansada por debaixo daquela fachada perfeita de CEO, bom quase perfeita os olhos de Lena sempre a entregavam.

\- Você conhece o caminho pro meu coração, te vejo mais tarde - Kara se despediu com um breve abraço e Lena esperou olhando pro céu poucos segundos depois ela viu a heroína mais adorada de National City cruzar o horizonte em direção ao prédio da CatCo como um sorriso silencioso ela se levantou e caminhou até onde seu motorista a aguardava, comendo um cachorro quente.

Nenhuma das duas notou os três homens escondidos com câmeras entre os arbustos.


	2. Convite

**Convite**

Kara chegou ao andar do escritório de Cat Grant e logo percebeu a comoção maior do que o habitual dizer que Cat "Rainha de Todas as Mídias" Grant odiava ser a última a saber das notícias era o eufemismo do século.

\- KIERA – Kara suspirou fundo " _aqui vamos nós"_

\- Senhorita Grant?! – respondeu a repórter entrando no aquário de vidro Cat estava sentada em sua mesa com copo de café na mão e dois óculos e a loira mais nova sabia que dois óculos nunca era um bom sinal.

\- Kiera alguma informação sobre sua amiga? – perguntou Cat sem olhar para cima

\- Não... quer dizer sim eu estava com ela no parque quando você ligou! – respondeu Kara mexendo nos óculos..

\- Finalmente! – disse levantando tirando os dois óculos – eu sabia que você seria uma ótima repórter, sempre dois passos a frente.

\- Não! – Kara se apressou em dizer – Quero dizer... Eu não fui lá em busca de informações na verdade eu nem sabia o que estava acontecendo até Lena me falar e depois você ligou...

\- KIERA! – gritou Cat fazendo a loira saltar do seu devaneio – o que você estava fazendo no parque com a CEO mais falada do momento se não era pra me conseguir uma entrevista exclusiva?

\- Ela me chamou pra tomar sorvete – Kara respondeu inocente fazendo Cat levantar a sobrancelha. – Ela disse que não está namorando ninguém... senhorita Grant e disse que abre aspas "eu sou uma CEO não tenho tempo nem pra almoçar quem dirá... namorar alguém!" fecha aspas ela estava bem irritada com todo esse assédio de uma hora pra outra e por isso ela me ligou, disse que precisava sair do escritório.

\- Kiera... Como eu disse, você é uma ótima repórter, me conseguiu um exclusivo sem ao menos tentar. – disse a loira mais velha

\- Oh! Ok... eu acho... então se era só isso eu tenho um artigo pra terminar e mais tarde vou ao apartamento de Lena pra ver como ela está – Cat estreitou os olhos para última informação ela não tinha notado o quão próxima de Lena, sua ex-assistente estava. – Ah e ela me pediu para dizer... – lembrou Kara parando na porta do escritório – que é uma vergonha você ser a última a saber de uma fofoca com o título que você carrega. – a repórter viu Cat arregalar os olhos e prender a respiração, seu rosto ficando extremamente vermelho, ela correu e entrou no elevador e antes das portas se fecharem o escritório inteiro parou quando Cat explodiu.

\- KARAAAAAAAAAAA!

~~ Up Up and Away ~~

Quando as portas do elevador se abriram Kara saiu com sua bolsa no ombro extremamente cansada, mentalmente cansada afinal ela era Supergirl, mas lidar com a logística de ser uma repórter em ascensão e a super-heroína de National City as vezes fazia seu cérebro ficar exausto ela parou na calçada confusa quando o motorista de Lena abriu a porta para ela sorrindo.

\- Senhorita Danvers – cumprimentou ele – senhorita Luthor me deu ordens de leva-la, ela disse que você pode ir onde quiser e caso não queira mais ir vê-la, é só me dispensar.

\- Oh! Mas isso não é preciso eu não quero dar trabalho, eu ainda vou ver ela mas tenho que passar em casa e tomar um banho... – disse Kara

\- Senhorita eu insisto ordens da senhorita Luthor. – Kara ponderou seria bem mais rápido se ela fosse voando mas ela estava cansada e não queria fazer desfeita então ela sorriu e entrou no carro.

Depois de tomar um banho e vestir uma blusa vermelha larga, jeans e um par de all stars branco, Kara pegou sua carteira e chaves e saiu, o motorista de Lena estava esperando por ela, eles pararam em um restaurante italiano onde a loira ordenou uma porção considerável de comida, parou também no noonan's para comprar dunets antes de irem para o apartamento de Lena.

Depois de se despedir do motorista Kara passou pela segurança do prédio com facilidade eles a disseram que ela tinha passe livre, a loira não pode deixar de sorrir, os dois seguranças que ficavam na porta da cobertura abriram-na pra ela em silêncio a deixando entrar, era um apartamento médio ainda assim bem maior do que o dela uma mistura de tons de cinza claro e branco, móveis em madeira e aço e um sofá que apesar de moderno parecia ser extremamente confortável, o lugar era sóbrio mas ainda assim convidativo graças a quantidade absurda de flores espalhadas ao redor, Kara sorriu se lembrando de seu próprio escritório a um tempo atrás.

\- Kara? – chamou Lena entrando na sala a tirando de seus pensamentos.

\- Eu trouxe comida! – disse a loira levantando as sacolas, Lena sorriu levemente e andou até ela para pega-las das mãos da loira e levar para cozinha

\- Você não precisava fazer isso eu ia cozinhar pra gente. – disse a morena se sentando em um dos banquinhos da Ilha desembalando a comida.

\- Deixa pra próxima, sem falar que eu disse pra você descansar e seu motorista foi me buscar no trabalho então... – disse Kara encolhendo os ombros ela aproveitou o tempo que Lena estava ocupada com as bolsas para olhar para a morena ela parecia bem melhor que mais cedo no parque mesmo sem toda maquiagem, vestindo uma blusa azul escuro de botão e um jeans claro reto, ela estava descalça e seu cabelo e um coque frouxo, a loira ficou satisfeita em saber que a morena tinha realmente descansado como ela pediu.

\- Então o que Cat Grant tinha para dizer sobre meu possível relacionamento amoroso? – Perguntou Lena passando três caixas com macarrão para Kara ela já havia se habituado ao apetite extremo da loira no começo ela achava muito estranho mas depois de descobrir que a loira não era desse planeta tudo fez mais sentido.

\- Na verdade eu disse a ela o que você me disse não foi intencional eu juro mas eu tendo a divagar um pouco – Lena levantou a sobrancelha com um sorriso torto – ok talvez um pouco demais mas ela vai publicar que "eu sou uma CEO não tenho tempo nem pra almoçar quem dirá... namorar alguém!" – isso fez Lena rir – Ah e eu dei o seu recado pra ela. – a morena arregalou os olhos surpresa

\- Kara era uma piada! – a loira riu

\- Bom vamos dizer que eu passei o dia fugindo dela e não se assuste se o seu artigo sair um pouquinho mais áspero que o habitual. – disse Kara encolhendo os ombros – mas a cara dela foi in-crí-vel acho que o Daily Planet ouviu ela gritando KARA! Pelo menos ela falou meu nome certo.

As duas riram de Cat e depois de terminarem de comer Lena pegou duas taças de vinho caminhando com Kara para o sofá, depois de se serviram e se aconchegarem cada uma de um lado, os tênis da loira descartados, suas pernas enlaçadas.

\- Kara posso te pedir uma coisa? – perguntou Lena olhando-a nos olhos

\- Claro! – Kara sentiu sua curiosidade crescer sobre o olhar de Lena

\- Eu tenho um baile de mascaras para ir – começou a morena um pouco cautelosa – é um baile beneficente...

\- Ah o High Society Ball – adivinhou a repórter tentando entender onde isso ia dar

\- Isso, eu queria te pedir para ir comigo... Eu não ligo se você quiser manter o gravador ligado mas eu preciso de alguém para me acompanhar...

\- CLARO! Snaper vai enlouquecer quando souber que eu vou estar no baile mas eu não irei como repórter se você não quiser – disse a loira

\- Não tem problema nenhum você aceita mesmo?

\- Claro! Senhorita Luthor vai ser uma honra ir ao High Society Ball com você... não é como se eu não estivesse familiarizada com esses bailes, a senhorita Grant exigia minha presença em todos que ela tinha que atender.

\- Kara como eu já disse você é a minha heroína. – disse a morena sorrindo. – Só outra coisa, você sabe dançar valsa? – Kara sorriu para ela com os olhos brilhando.

\- Se eu, eu que assisti a todos os filmes da Disney – respondeu a loira se levantando e estendendo a mão para Lena – sei dançar valsa?

Lena sorriu para Kara e se deixou ajeitar nos braços da loira ela era visivelmente mais baixa sem seus saltos, os braços de Kara enlaçaram sua cintura firmemente, a loira em seu lado se sentiu esquentar se arrependendo momentaneamente da sua decisão mas ela queria mostrar Lena suas habilidades

\- Espera – Kara olhou para baixo e viu Lena mordendo os lábios – isso é meio ridículo sem música – explicou a morena.

\- Oh! Verdade – no ápice de seu galantismo a loira não percebeu que não havia música ela observou Lena procurar um no seu celular e em alguns segundos toda a sala se encheu com o som de valsa, as duas se posicionaram novamente e Kara comandou a dança. Elas valsaram pela sala se olhando nos olhos e de repente Lena estava se sentindo muito quente ela percebeu os lábios da loira a poucos centímetros, Kara não conseguia quebrar o olhar encantador de Lena, _verdes como Kriptonita_ foi tudo que a loira conseguiu pensar. Logo a música acabou e as duas pararam ainda nos braços uma da outra com suas frentes coladas.

\- Senhorita Danvers... – Lena disse um pouco acima de um sussurro – o que mais você esconde por baixo desse par de óculos?

Kara sorriu e olhou para o chão brincando com seus óculos tentando esconder seu rosto corado, Lena se soltou de seus braços com uma pitado de relutância e se deixou cair no sofá. Kara logo a acompanhou e as duas conversaram sobre nada importante até tarde da noite. Mas a mente de Lena só conseguia imaginar o quão bem ela se sentia nos braços da loira sem saber que Kara pensava a mesma coisa.


	3. CATCO MAGAZINE

CATCO MAGAZINE

No outro dia Kara acordou com seu telefone tocando as 5:30 da manhã.

\- O que? – Ela atendeu ainda dormindo.

\- Kiera se tele transporte para minha sala i-me-di-a-ta-mente! – Kara ouviu o som da ligação sendo encerrada ela ficou uns minutos com o celular colado na orelha imaginando que talvez ela estivesse sonhando com a voz de Cat Grant no telefone. Ela olhou para identificador de chamadas e viu que era realmente sua chefe que havia ligado. Kara olhou para o relógio e viu o quão cedo ainda era, uma onda de preocupação tomou conta dela, o que senhorita Grant queria aquela hora da manhã?

Depois de tomar banho e se vestir Kara nem se preocupou em tomar café ela voou para CatCo demorando um pouco pelo céu de da cidade que ainda estava acordando.

\- Bom dia Senhorita Grant. Aconteceu alguma coisa?

\- Sim. Kiera eu te acordei antes que National City estivesse de pé e a todo vapor por que pelo que parece alguém está achando que o novo interesse amoroso de Lena Luthor é uma repórter da CatCo, os paparazzis me enviaram as fotos e eu sei que se não for eu a publicar será alguém e eles não serão tão gentis... – terminou a loira mais velha. Kara ainda estava um pouco tonta com a quantidade de informações que Cat havia fornecido logo pela manhã, ela fez uma lista de todas as repórteres da CatCo que poderiam conhecer Lena, ela também pensou em ligar para amiga e avisar que o inferno do dia anterior estava longe de acabar.

\- Senhorita Grant quem é a repórter? Eu não consigo pensar em ninguém. – Perguntou a loira ainda confusa, Cat olhou pra ela como se tivesse crescido um terceiro olho em sua testa. Ao invés de responder ela apenas abriu seu notebook e espelhou as imagens nos diversos televisores atrás de sua mesa, Kara deixou seu queixo cair, eram fotos dela com Lena no parque ontem sentadas conversando, havia fotos de almoços anteriores, e uma foto dela descendo do carro de Lena em frente ao prédio onde a morena morava com sacolas na mão.

Se ela fosse alguém alheio, alguma outra pessoa, não seria difícil de imaginar as duas como um casal, mas Kara estava preocupada com outra coisa seu disfarce, se alguém tirasse uma foto dela trocando de roupa em algum beco isso seria um grande problema, ela não podia estar no centro das atenções.

\- NÃO... Isso não é verdade... nós não... nós... não somos... um... casal. – Kara disse corando profundamente

\- Kiera no mundo das fofocas pouco importa o que é verdade você sabe muito bem disso. Não se preocupe eu vou fazer um artigo especulativo acho melhor você ligar pra Lena e Kiera, eu não quero surpresas... – com isso Cat dispensou Kara que saiu sem entender a última parte.

Assim que ela chegou a sua mesa pegou seu telefone na bolsa e digitou uma mensagem pra Lena perguntando se ela já havia acordado, cinco minutos depois ela recebeu uma resposta.

K – Vc está acordada?

Lee – Bom dia Senhorita Danvers acabei de acordar, algum problema?

Kara podia ler a preocupação de Lena por ela está a chamando tão cedo.

K – Bom dia, Lena acho q seria bom se vc tirasse outro dia de folga... ou então trabalhasse de casa...

Lee – Kara eu não tenho esse luxo, aconteceu alguma coisa?

Kara ficou encarando o celular sem saber como responder então ao invés de digitar ela resolveu ligar para a morena que atendeu no primeiro toque.

\- Lena, oi...

\- Kara o que está acontecendo?

\- Bom... Então, parece que não desistiram de te arrumar um interesse amoroso? - a loira ouviu Lena suspirar do outro lado da linha.

\- Qual é o boato da vez?

\- Então...

\- Kara! – exclamou Lena nervosa

\- Parece que eles seguiram a gente ontem... na verdade parece que eles seguiram a gente por algum tempo. – Lena não disse nada e Kara continuou – Cat recebeu fotos nossas e ela vai publicar algo sobre isso ela prometeu ser especulativa e pegar leve mas se ela não publicar nada...

\- Alguém vai... – Lena suspirou novamente – Kara me desculpe te arrastar pra essa bagunça. Talvez seja melhor a gente ser mais discreta nos nossos encontros.

\- Lena eu não ligo pra essas fofocas... – a loira respondeu mas ela não podia negar o quão era perigoso ter pessoas a seguindo não só como Supergirl mas ela também é uma repórter investigativa, não dava pra conseguir exclusivos com paparazzi a seguindo o tempo todo.

\- Kara eu não quero te expor também não gosto dessa ideia mas, pelo menos, até a gente sair da mira das fofocas é melhor sermos discretas. – Kara suspirou ela sabia que Lena estava certa mas ela não gostava da ideia de ficar longe da morena, mais do ela admitiria

\- Ok entendo, eu odeio essa situação - disse a loira suspirando

\- Kara…

\- Lee?

\- Caso você não queira ir no baile comigo eu vou entender perfeitamente. - Kara riu da amiga

\- E perder a oportunidade de valsar com a CEO mais falada do momento? - A morena riu do outro lado da linha

\- Então se prepare senhorita Danvers eu pretendo dançar até meus pés doerem – Kara estremeceu no pensamento de ter Lena dançando em seus braços a noite toda.

\- Ok nos vemos daqui a dois dias, eu vou te manter informada sobre as "novidades".

\- Te vejo em dois dias.

Kara estava com um sorriso bobo no rosto depois de desligar o celular, e Cat Grant observava a loira de longe "e ainda assim surpresas" pensou a loira mais velha.

Supergirl sobrevoava a cidade em um dia calmo quando ouviu Alex no fone

\- Kara!

\- Aleeex, em que posso ajudar? - perguntou a loira de bom humor

\- Você tem algo pra me falar? Ou melhor, algo que você esqueceu de falar? - ela ouviu o tom sério da sua irmã

\- Huuum? Não… não lembro de nada

\- Jura, deixa eu refrescar sua memória, VOCÊ E LENA LUTHOR NA CAPA DA CATCO! - Kara quase acertou um prédio no voo ela tinha certeza que ela conseguiria ouvir Alex gritar do DEO mesmo sem os fones.

-ALEX meus ouvidos são sensíveis… não tem nada entre nós, Cat publicou o artigo porque os paparazzis enviaram fotos para ela e se ela não publicasse alguém iria, ela não quer ninguém maldizendo um repórter da Catco, Lena e eu concordamos em sermos mais discretas. - ela ouviu Alex suspirar do outro lado da linha.

\- Pelas fotos eu podia acreditar que vocês realmente são um casal.

\- Alex!

\- O que? É verdade, até a Maggie me ligou pra saber se era verdade, tentem não aparecer tanto em publico as pessoas tendem a buscar coisas onde não existe, eles não acham o que queriam mas as vezes acham algo a mais e você tem um disfarce pra manter. - disse Alex

\- Ops.

\- Kara…

\- Eu e Lena vamos ao High Society Ball – Supergirl deu uma pausa para se preparar – juntas.

\- KA... - a loira desligou o fone para evitar o grito da sua irmã e atender a um chamado de roubo de banco, sua capa ondulando no céu quando ela disparava.


	4. Mind blowing ball

**Mind blowing ball**

Jess eu preciso de ajuda aqui… - Lena chamou sua secretária enquanto alisava o vestido na frente do espelho, ela estava no escritório se arrumando por que era mais fácil chegar no baile de lá do que de casa.

\- Sim Senhorita Luthor… Oh! - Jess parou na porta olhando sua chefe, Lena escolheu um vestido longo verde claro, com flores rendadas em verde escuro, as costas nuas compensavam a falta de decote.

\- Jess o que você acha? Eu pensei que é mais fácil dançar em algo mais leve do que os vestidos apertados que eu costumo usar.

\- É mais fácil impressionar alguém também… - murmurou Jess

\- Jess?

\- Eu disse que a senhorita está deslumbrante esse, com certeza, irá conquistar corações. - provoco Jess piscando para Lena no espelho enquanto saia do escritório, ela viu sua chefe desviar o olhar, ignorando o comentário com o rosto corado. - ah, trança francesa!

Lena sorriu timidamente, Jess a conhecia bem demais para não saber da sua paixão pela sua repórter favorita, ela havia encomendado esse vestido sob medida e estava ansiosa para ver a reação de Kara, e mais ansiosa ainda para ver a loira e o que ela havia escolhido para noite, até tentou fazê-la dar dicas do que esperar depois de dois dias sem se ver, mas ela não havia dito nada, muito para tortura de Lena.

Um barulho de concreto quebrando e um grunido a tirou dos seus devaneios, ela se virou a tempo de ver Supergirl jogar um alienígena amarelo da sua varanda, ela parecia exausta apoiando as mãos nos joelhos com o uniforme sujo de poeira e o cabelo desengrenhado _"_ _ainda assim, linda"_ pensou Lena. Supergirl pareceu notar que não estava sozinha e se virou.

\- Senhorita… Wow! - a heroína parou com os olhos arregalados e a boca entreaberta e Lena lembrou que estava no vestido que era pra Kara ver _apenas_ no baile – Você… nossa... erm... quer dizer, você está… uau!

\- Obrigado Supergirl – a CEO não pode deixar de rir do estupor da amiga, bom continuou sendo uma surpresa depois de tudo – Noite difícil?

\- Ah é, sempre tem alguém com um timing péssimo pra cometer um crime – ela de repente lembrou que havia jogado o alienígena pela varanda e apontou pra longe – eu tenho que ir, acho que ele acordou, até… qualquer dia!

Lena viu Kara sair voando e não pode deixar de rir, agora ela teria que esperar para ver o que a loira tinha escondido dela esses dias.

~~~ Up Up and Away ~~~

21:30

Lena saiu do elevador quando as portas abriram ela pegou o celular para enviar uma mensagem para Kara avisando que estava no térreo a esperando quando esbarrou em alguém, que bem podia ter sido uma parede pois a pessoa mal se moveu, ela olhou para cima para pedir desculpas, mas nada saiu por vários segundos.

\- Kara! - Lena estava sem ar, a loira estava sem seus óculos o cabelo preso em um coque frouxo, vestindo um terno preto aveludado uma gravata verde escuro, seus saltos a deixavam mais alta, Lena tinha que olhar para cima ligeiramente.

\- Oi, você está… uau! - a repórter estava sorrindo largamente com as bochechas coradas. " _eu poderia beijá-la_ "

\- Eu… você, Kara! Você está linda… - Lena não conseguia parar de sorrir " _se eu não posso beijá-la pelo menos serei a única a entrar com ela nesse baile._ "

\- Vamos? Se eu me lembro bem alguém disse que queria dançar até os pés doerem.

\- Senhorita Danvers será um prazer! - Jess estava parada atrás das duas rindo observando-as sair do prédio de braços dados cochichando no ouvido uma da outra. " _o casal do ano, definitivamente_ "

A entrada do baile estava lotada de pessoas com câmeras, fans e carros, Kara viu a limosine branca de Cat parada logo antes do mercedes de Lena, sua chefe já estava de pé na entrada conversando com alguém enquanto os fotógrafos gritavam seu nome, assim que o carro de Lena parou na entrada, Kara ouviu o coração da CEO acelerar, ela segurou a mão dela e lhe deu um aperto de conforto sorrindo timidamente, ela desceu do carro antes e viu Cat olhar para ela com um sorriso torto, ninguém havia notado ela ainda, Kara abriu a porta e ajudou Lena a sair, quando as duas viraram o barulho ficou ensurdecedor, a repórter viu os seguranças empurrarem os fotógrafos para trás, ela puxou o braço de Lena no dela e Cat pegou o outro quando passavam por ela.

\- Kiera achei que tinha dito que não queria surpresas – enquanto elas entravam lentamente posando para fotos. Ia ser uma longa noite disso a heroína tinha certeza.

Lena podia sentir o olhar de todos enquanto entrava no salão de braços dados com Kara, os flashes de câmeras, ela sorriu e comprimento Cat, que estava segurando o outro braço de Kara , antes da Rainha das Mídias se despedir para ir cumprimentar outros, Lena se dirigiu para o canto do salão próximo as janelas e a varanda que dava para um Jardim, relativamente mais alto ali do que o resto do piso, então ela poderia observar o baile dali.

\- Lena? - Kara chamou um pouco preocupada com a amiga, Lena sorriu para ela acenando com a cabeça dizendo que estava bem. Kara conhecia seu desconforto por multidões mas ela estava empenhada em se divertir essa noite.

Horas depois, quando todos estavam ligeiramente embriagados e com sorrisos mais frouxos, Lena já havia falado com vários empresários, atores, músicos, pintores, todo tipo de gente que andava pela alta sociedade de National City, ela viu pessoas flertarem com Kara, a loira havia sido arrastada para conversas várias vezes, por homens e mulheres, as pessoas especulavam se Supergirl iria aparecer na festa, mas a heroína não havia saído da linha de visão da CEO em nenhum momento, Cat até declarou, irritada, depois de várias perguntas que Supergirl não era um troféu e ela tinha mais o que fazer do que ficar entretendo milionários mimados.

Quando finalmente deram por aberta a pista de dança Kara puxou Lena animadamente, elas rodopiaram pela pista, até que as músicas se acalmaram

\- Meu Deus, acho que eu nunca tive que forçar tantas risadas assim na minha vida e olha que eu trabalho com Cat Grant – disse a loira passando o braço em volta da cintura de Lena

\- Bom meu trabalho é basicamente fingir calma e paciência enquanto eu quero estrangular homens que acham que eu não sei fazer meu trabalho. - respondeu alisando os ombros de Kara enquanto a loira ria. - Mas, eu estou me divertindo com você aqui, não pense que eu não vi você flertando com o garçom, ele passou a noite servindo comida pra você, exclusivamente.

\- Eu não faço ideia do que você tá falando… - disse a loira evitando os olhos de Lena corando furiosamente.

\- Eu tenho que admitir senhorita Danvers – Lena se inclinou ligeiramente para frente enquanto balançavam com a música, e sussurrou no ouvido de Kara – eu não sabia que você tinha isso em você.

 _When your legs don't work like they used to before_

Kara sentiu o mundo rodar mais lento

 _And I can't sweep you off of your feet_

Ela se inclinou para a voz de Lena com suas bochechas se tocando

 _Will your mouth still remember the taste of my love_

Ela ouviu Lena suspirar e suas mão apertarem em seus ombros

 _Will your eyes still smile from your cheeks_

Suas mãos puxaram Lena mais pra perto do seu corpo colando suas frentes, Kara podia sentir as curvas do corpo dela no seu e calor, algo que era quase impossível.

 _And darling I will be loving you 'til we're 70  
And baby my heart could still fall as hard at 23  
And I'm thinking 'bout how people fall in love in mysterious ways  
Maybe just the touch of a hand  
Oh me I fall in love with you every single day  
And I just wanna tell you I am_

A loira subitamente lembrou-se de dançar, ela pegou a mão esquerda de Lena em seu ombro girando-a no ritmo lento da música sem quebrar seu olhar, algumas pessoas que estavam em volta dá pista de dança observavam encantadas as duas flutuando pela pista.

 _So honey now  
Take me into your loving arms  
Kiss me under the light of a thousand stars  
Place your head on my beating heart  
I'm thinking out loud  
Maybe we found love right where we are_

Lena não conseguia ver nem ouvir nada além da música e a loira guiando seu corpo suavemente, ela se perguntou se era isso que queriam dizer nos contos de fada.

 _When my hair's all but gone and my memory fades  
And the crowds don't remember my name  
When my hands don't play the strings the same way, mm  
I know you will still love me the same_

 _'Cause honey your soul can never grow old, it's evergreen_ _  
Baby your smile's forever in my mind and memory_

Cat observava tudo da parte mais alta do salão, ela havia mandado os fotógrafos da Catco serem discretos e respeitosos ao tirar foto das duas, ela tentou manter tudo como uma especulação mas as duas estavam dançando encantadoramente no salão do evento mais falado de National City, ela riu com o pensamento, pela primeira vez ela não estava irritada por algo estar fora do seu controle, como as pessoas estavam falando esse poderia ser o casal do ano.

 _I'm thinking 'bout how people fall in love in mysterious ways  
Maybe it's all part of a plan  
I'll just keep on making the same mistakes  
Hoping that you'll understand_

 _But baby now_ _  
Take me into your loving arms  
Kiss me under the light of a thousand stars  
Place your head on my beating heart  
I'm thinking out loud  
That maybe we found love right where we are, oh_

Atrás das cortinas que decoravam o salão próximo a pista de dança, um homem de terno observava a dança as escondidas, com uma mala aos seus pés, após definir o cronômetro ele escorrego discretamente e saiu deixando o baile pelas portas de trás.

 _So baby now  
Take me into your loving arms  
Kiss me under the light of a thousand stars  
Oh darling, place your head on my beating heart  
I'm thinking out loud  
That maybe we found love right where we are_

 _Oh maybe we found love right where we are_ _  
And we found love right where we are_

Kara podia ouvir batimentos de Lena e as palmas no fundo enquanto segurava Lena em seus braços com uma das pernas da morena em sua cintura, mas havia um som estranhamente familiar ao fundo.

 _pi pi pi pi…_

" _Não"_ Lena viu Kara arregalar os olhos a loira abraçou seu corpo com força escondendo sua cabeça e depois um barulho ensurdecedor de explosão.

 **~~~ Up Up and Away ~~~**

 **Me desculpem por qualquer erro eu não tenho ninguém pra revisar, espero que gostem obrigado pelos Reviews ;)**


	5. Droga Kiera

**Droga Kiera**

Seus ouvidos zumbiam dolorosamente e a terra parecia rodar rápido demais, ela podia sentir alguém embaixo dela empurrando seus ombros, Kara se apoiou em suas mãos e abriu os olhos, ela conseguiu reconhecer Lena por detrás da nuvem de poeira espessa, seus lábios se moviam mas ela não conseguia ouvir, "é tão difícil assim conseguir um encontro sem interrupções" pensou a loira se levantando ainda meio desequilibrada, ela estendeu a mão para Lena, olhando em volta.

O salão estava um caos, pessoas corriam empurrando umas as outras, ao longe ela podia ver os agentes do DEO tentando passar pela multidão ela inconscientemente puxou Lena para mais perto do seu corpo, enquanto procurava Srta. Grant quando sentiu o ar mudar em suas costas, se virou a tempo de ver um homem mascarado com uma arma alienígena em mãos pronto para disparar.

Subitamente tudo ficou muito devagar, Kara empurrou Lena para o lado, fazendo a morena deslizar pelo chão, fora da mira da arma, enquanto o homem mascarado puxava o gatilho mas em meio a sua desorientação ela não conseguiu desviar e atravessou o salão com o impacto do pulso de plasma quebrando uma parede ao meio, a adrenalina fez todos os seus sentidos voltarem ao máximo, Supergirl tirou o que restava do terno e levantou voou diretamente para o homem mascarado, ele atirou mas ela girou no ar evitando o pulso e o chutou no peito enquanto segurava o cano da arma, o enviando longe, deixando canhão em sua mão, Lena ainda estava deitada no chão para onde havia a empurrado, os agentes do DEO cercavam o homem inconsciente "talvez eu tenha exagerado um pouquinho no chute, não que eu me arrependa" pensou enquanto entregava a arma para Alex sem tirar os olhos da morena caída no chão.

Kara levantou Lena em seus braços e voou para o hospital mais próximo, com um pouso nada gracioso no meio da emergência, ela escaneou o corpo de Lena e viu que ela havia fraturado duas costelas, além de ter cortes por todo o lado direito, a loira sentiu a culpa inundar sua consciência pois ela sabia que aquilo só poderia ser pelo empurrão que ela deu para tirar a morena da mira da arma. Depois de informar os médicos sobre a condição da amiga, Supergirl relutantemente voltou ao salão do baile.

\- Supergirl – a heroína pousou na frente de Alex

\- Que diabos foi isso? Será que eu não posso ter um dia de paz! – ela disse visivelmente irritada.

\- Ei, Kara o que é isso? - disse a ruiva puxando Supergirl de lado, abaixando a voz.

\- Lena! - a agente olhou pra ela sem entender – e quebrei duas costelas dela Alex, ela tem cortes por todo corpo.

\- Você sabe que isso não foi sua culpa, explodiram uma bomba do seu lado, não sei como você ainda tá ouvindo alguma coisa. - como uma sugestão Kara sentiu o mundo rodar novamente e agarrou o braço da irmã. - Supergirl?!

\- Eu tô bem, só… desorientada. - respondeu respirando fundo – mais alguma coisa que eu possa fazer?

\- Não, Maggie está lá dentro, já que arma do crime é alienígena. - disse Alex olhando para sua irmã preocupada. - Kara você precisa ir recarregar.

\- Len-

\- Eu vou ver ela. Vá se recuperar. - Supergirl deu uma última olhada no salão antes de concordar – eu sinto que isso é só o começo Alex. - e levantou voo deixando uma agente preocupada no chão.

~~~ Up Up and Away ~~~

Cat estava em chamas, todos os funcionários da CatCo – que deveriam estar de folga – estavam trabalhando loucamente, mesmo que fosse quase meia-noite, todos queriam saber o que diabos havia acontecido no baile. Depois da explosão tudo virou um caos, mas no momento, Cat estava mesmo preocupada com a imagem borrada de uma pessoa com cabelos longos e loiros, de terno voando pelo salão depois de levar um tiro de uma arma pulso no peito, que Cat testemunhou ao vivo antes de correr para fora do salão rezando para que ela tivesse sido a única a ter visto. Nenhum helicóptero conseguiu nenhuma outra imagem como essa, a não ser o da CatCo "uma imagem de um milhão de dólares, não é atoa que só contrato os melhores" pensou Cat "mas as vezes eles são bons até demais".

Os repórteres estavam especulando loucamente sobre o fato de ninguém ter visto supergirl chegar na festa, logo, todos assumiram que ela já estava lá e a caçada as bruxas começaria em breve se a super-heroína não se explicasse logo. E sua ex-assistente era a única que não estava no prédio da CatCo e foi a única mulher a entrar no baile de terno.

\- Droga Kiera. - resmungou Cat enquanto virava um copo de whisky, observando seus funcionários correrem de um lado para o outro.

 **NA: Desculpem tanto tempo sem postar nada, mas valeu a pena focar na facul minhas notas melhoraram muito, como estou de férias vou tentar postar mais. Espero que gostem e perdoem os erros!**


	6. Com um Boom

Com um Boom

Lena acordou com a sensação de secura em sua garganta, e a dor de cabeça veio logo em seguida. Ela tossiu e tentou abrir os olhos, mas a luz forte a fez fecha-los novamente.

\- Srta. Luthor? Consegue me ouvir? - a voz nadou dentro da cabeça de Lena, estranhamente familiar.

\- Luz. - respondeu com a voz rouca. Ela ouviu o som de cortinas fechando e água sendo derramada.

\- Tente abrir os olhos novamente - dessa vez ela reconheceu a voz da Agente Danvers. A morena abriu os olhos devagar, piscando inúmeras vezes antes de conseguir focar no rosto da outra mulher, o cheiro estéril e o bip constante a disseram que ela estava em um hospital.

\- Agente Da... - Começou a morena

\- Me chame de Alex, estou aqui a pedido da minha irmã, aqui bebe isso. - A ruiva passou o copo para Lena que bebeu devagar, sua vasta experiencia em hospitais e vários engasgos lhe ensinaram a não ir com muita sede ao copo.

\- Alex, obrigado. - Lena devolveu o copo vazio e tentou se ajeitar na cama, mas um desconforto em seu lado esquerdo a fez parar, se Alex notou ela não deixou transparecer. - Kara está bem? Minha cabeça ainda está muito confusa...

\- Sim... - respondeu com cautela - do que você se lembra?

\- Nós estávamos dançando e depois, nada. - A agente suspirou e se sentou na beira da cama hospitalar.

\- Uma bomba explodiu - Lena arregalou os olhos e começou a falar algo, mas Alex a interrompeu rapidamente - poucas pessoas tiveram algum ferimento mais grave, a maioria foi superficial, mas todos já foram tratados.

Lena ficou em silêncio encarando o lençol da cama, Alex podia vê-la pensando por trás dos olhos verdes, a agente sabia que quando ela visse as notícias de Supergirl salvando o Baile e encontrasse sua irmã sem um arranhão, ela colocaria 1 com 1.

\- Na verdade, você foi a pessoa com maior extensão de ferimentos, pequenos cortes por todo seu lado direito, uma concussão e duas costelas fraturadas. - Eles te deram uns analgésicos bem fortes.

Lena pareceu mais aliviada.

\- Obrigada Alex, eu preciso falar com a Jess e assim que puder vou checar a Kara, diga ela que eu estou bem, se ela der muito trabalho, diga que pago seu sorvete por um mês se ela se comportar. - A ruiva não pode deixar de rir.

\- Graças a Deus você tem mais zeros na conta do que dá pra contar. - Com isso ela deu um aceno para Lena e saiu.

Pouco depois sua assistente entrou parecendo preocupada, Lena lhe deu um sorriso tranquilizante, também feliz em saber que Jess estava bem.

~~~ Up Up and Away ~~~

Cat estava em chamas, ela já havia ligado para Kiera 30 vezes e estava pensando seriamente em chantagear a Ministro da Defesa para conseguir o número da organização secreta para qual Supergirl trabalhava.

Ela tinha que avisá-la, pela primeira vez Cat se viu com uma notícia de um milhão de dólares na mão e não se importava. Se alguém chegasse as câmeras do Baile veriam que Supergirl nunca entrou na festa, não vestindo seu supersuit. E Cat não queria que alguém descobrisse que na verdade ela havia entrado com um terno bem elegante, de braços dados com ela e ninguém menos que Lena Luthor.

A rainha da mídia se viu ligando para Alex Danvers enquanto abria o pote de MM's.

~~~ Up Up and Away ~~~

\- Kara, ela está bem. - Repetiu Alex pelo que parecia ser a centésima vez em menos de 10 minutos.

\- Mas...

\- Chega, ela disse que se você se comportasse ela pagaria seu sorvete por um mês e você mais do que ninguém sabe que ela tem dinheiro pra comprar MUITO sorvete. - Supergirl ficou em silêncio como se analisasse suas opções e Alex agradeceu Lena mentalmente.

\- Ok. - A loira aceitou de contragosto enquanto observava sua irmã encarando seu celular tocando. - Não vai atender?

\- É a Cat! - Alex olhou para ela confusa

\- Cat...?

\- Sim!

\- Cat Grant?

\- SIM!

\- Minha chefe está ligando pro seu celular?

\- KARA!

\- Atende logo, ela odeia esperar!

\- Agente Danvers. - respondeu a ruiva caminhando pela sala enquanto a irmã a observava com expectativa

\- Ah! A Danvers mais velha - "e mais sexy" pensou Cat - Posso falar com a minha assistente por favor é urgente, algo deve ter acontecido com seu celular pois eu já liguei 30 vezes. - Alex observou Kara arregalar os olhos comicamente, ela teria rido se não estivesse ao telefone com a Rainha de Todas as Mídias.

\- Hum, eu não estou com a Kara no momento Srta. Grant...

\- Agente Danvers - Cat disse um pouco mais alto que um sussurro e Alex engoliu o nó em sua garganta - Eu sei e eu descobri por uma imagem que saiu do Baile. É melhor você passar o celular pra Kiera ago...

\- Srta. Grant! - Cat foi cortada por Kara que pegou o celular de Alex

\- KIERA! Mande o governo resolver essa bagunça agora, eles precisam acabar com as imagens do Baile, qualquer um com meio cérebro consegue ver que Supergirl nunca entrou, mas de alguma forma ela saiu, e você entrou mas de alguma forma nunca saiu. Ah! É claro que tem um vídeo seu voando pelos ares depois de levar um tiro de uma arma alienígena.

\- O QUE?! - Supergirl estava gesticulando freneticamente para Alex que a observava com os olhos arregalados.

\- Chop Chop Kiera, eu já dei o meu recado, agora tenho que controlar o zoológico que virou a CatCo. - E desligou.

A super-heroína olhou para sua irmã que aguardava preocupada

\- Eita!

~~~ Up Up and Away ~~~

\- Jess, eu preciso de todas as filmagens do Baile de todas as câmeras. - Lena estava sentada na sua cama, digitando furiosamente em seu notebook.

\- Todas? - era uma pergunta silenciosa, Jess poderia invadir sistemas privados e até mesmo secretos, se sua chefe permitisse.

\- Sim Jess todas. - A CEO estava determinada a descobrir quem havia feito isso.

~~~ Up Up and Away ~~~

\- Winn você conseguiu? - perguntou Alex olhando por cima no ombro do TI

\- Sim! Agente Danvers todas as filmagens internas do Baile estão salvas e seguras no banco de dados do DEO, o que foi bem inteligente na verdade, existiam câmeras que eram de acesso particular elas pegaram imagens claras da Supergirl saindo de dentro de uma parede depois que Kara Danvers foi arremessada lá dentro. - Alex olhou pra irmã que parecia desanimada, nunca sua identidade havia chegado tão perto de ser vazada.

\- Kara você não pode controlar tudo, algumas vezes o risco é necessário, é pra isso que estamos aqui, nós cuidamos do backstage enquanto você está nos holofotes. - Isso pareceu aliviar um pouco a loira.

\- Ei!

\- Winn? O que é isso? - perguntou Supergirl as telas do centro de comando do DEO mostravam códigos infinitos ao invés de mapas e notícias como normalmente faziam.

\- Alguém está hackeando o DEO - respondeu ele sem desviar o olhar da tela digitando sem parar.

\- Isso é impossível! - disse Alex sem saber o que fazer, essa era uma guerra que ela não podia lutar.

\- Deveria ser, só existem algumas pouquíssimas pessoas no mundo capazes de desvendar meu código.

\- Alguma ideia de quem seja Winn? - perguntou Kara também parecendo desconfortável por não poder fazer muita coisa para ajudar.

Todas as telas apagaram de uma vez e depois religaram voltando a mostrar os mapas de sempre.

\- Droga!

\- Winn?!

\- As filmagens, pegaram as filmagens. A assinatura diz LKL

\- Isso pode ser qualquer um! - Disse Alex frustrada, Winn parecia muito decepcionado, eles olharam para Supergirl que parecia estar pensando em algo.

\- LKL... Droga! - Ela saiu voando do DEO, deixando pra trás dois agentes confusos.

\- Winn rastreia ela.

~~~ Up Up and Away ~~~

\- Isso foi... Interessante. - disse Lena

\- Srta. Luthor, esse não era o banco de dados da polícia ou de qualquer rede privada, isso era bem mais acima.

\- Eu sei Jess. - Lena suspirou pensando em quantas leis federais elas haviam acabado de infringir, mas alguém quase havia matado e Kara, dane-se as leis.

\- É melhor olharmos isso logo antes que arrombem nossa porta! - Jess transmitiu as imagens para a TV que havia no quarto, elas começaram a analisar as imagens da chegada dos convidados buscando algo suspeito enquanto Lena rodava um scanner de reconhecimento facial, logo ela se viu entrando de braços dados com Kara.

\- Vocês formam um par bonitinho. - Lena não se atreveu a olhar para sua assistente pois ela sabia que estava corando.

Houve uma batida na porta e as duas pararam de respirar.

\- Bom pelo menos não arrombaram. - Disse Lena desligando a TV e fechando o notebook - Entre.

Ela não esperava ver sua melhor amiga na porta do quarto segurando... um ursinho.

\- Lena e Srta... - Jess levantou uma sobrancelha para a loira em um aviso silencioso - Jess! - Isso fez a assistente sorrir.

\- Kara! - começou Lena - Sem querer parecer rude, mas o que está fazendo aqui?

\- Vim ver como você estava e há algo que preciso falar com você. - Disse a loira mexendo em seus óculos.

\- Eu vou tomar um café... - Disse Jess deixando o quarto com um sorriso travesso.

\- Kara, você não precisava vir, mas estou feliz em saber que está bem. - A morena olhou a amiga procurando algum machucado que não pudesse ser visto.

\- Erm... na verdade, Lena... eu sei que você invadiu a rede do DEO. - A CEO ficou rígida, essa era a última coisa que esperava ouvir de Kara - Está tudo bem, na verdade não, Alex está furiosa mas não é por isso que vim aqui. As filmagens que você pegou, tem algo nelas que eu não quero que você veja, não é assim que eu quero que você saiba.

Lena em seu estado de choque ficou confusa com o que a mulher sentada em sua cama estava dizendo.

\- Kara eu não entendo... - Ela viu a loira se levantar e olhar para parede ao lado de sua cama como se visse algo além, em seguida tudo virou um borrão e Lena se viu presa contra cama e Supergirl a cobrindo com sua capa enquanto destroços de concreto caiam pelo quarto.

Quando a poeira baixou, Kara estava longe de ser vista e a garota de aço parecia um pouco mais familiar e Lena se viu reconhecendo aquele olhar de preocupação e aqueles olhos azuis...

\- Superg... Kara.

\- Também não era assim que eu queria que você soubesse. - Disse a loira com um sorriso tenso.

AN: Estamos de volta, mas sem promessas


End file.
